


Cookie Thumper!

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, fuck sub-gender norms, that's some wet ass bussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: Omegas are expected to have taken an alpha by the age of 18. It's a good thing then Donghyuck has had his eyes on the Lee brothers for as long as he can remember.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	Cookie Thumper!

“What if he only chooses one of us?”

“Then he only chooses one of you.” 

Ten stops at the wide door of a sprawling mansion, pressing on the doorbell briefly before turning to his sons. They both shift their weight, nervous, but despite that, they’re still the most handsome boys he’s ever seen. He did a good job getting them silk suits. He doesn’t bother telling them they’ve both been chosen already.

“I don’t know about this,” Yangyang murmurs.

“Don’t worry. Just remember what we taught you, ok?” Ten smiles, patting both his sons on the cheek as the door creaks open.

Mark pats Yangyang’s back and smiles encouragingly. Yangyang returns the smile and follows beside his brother, following their mother into the mansion. A butler leads them through a foyer, past a grand staircase to a spacious living room.

“Ten!”

“Johnny!”

Ten practically jumps up into his arms as they greet each other. Johnny grins and holds his best friend close, leaning down to press his nose to his shoulder. Their suits contrast almost drastically, white against dark blue. They let go after a moment with hearty sighs.

“I’ve brought my babies—” Ten grins, gesturing for his sons to come closer—“Mark and Yangyang.”

Johnny smiles as the duo straighten up, squaring their shoulders and smiling politely up at him. “It’s about time. My baby’s been asking for you two non-stop, especially you, Mark. He tells me you two were good friends in school.”

Mark blushes pink, put on the spot, and nods. “Y-Yeah, good friends.”

“And Yangyang. He’s been wanting to meet you too—” Yangyang smiles and Johnny waves a hand, gesturing for them to sit—“You two are fraternal twins?”

“Uh, no. Mark is a year older than me,” Yangyang says and then fixes his slouched posture when he notices his mother mouthing at him with a disapproving arch of his brows.

Johnny hums, sitting on a separate seat, facing them. Ten sits close to him at the end of the couch while he and his brother take up the other end. As the only alphas of their family, they’re expected to mate into a well-off family, not that they’re by any means low on the societal rungs, but they’re definitely no where near Johnny and his family’s standing.

Their mother and Johnny have been close friends for as long as they can remember, and supposedly their mother used to be at the same level as him, but then he met their father. They mated even though their mother knew it would affect his social standing. And now they have a chance to give their mother the glory and earnings he deserves, they owe it to him to do their best.

“By the way, I thought Taeyong would be coming with you?”

“He is, he’s just going to be a little late. He had to pick up Xuxi from the train station.”

Johnny smiles sympathetically, “How is he?”

Ten sighs, “He’s ok, you know, besides the general sadness, but he’s always been so optimistic.” He smiles a bit, glancing down at his hands, examining his nails and multiple rings.

Mark and Yangyang try not to frown too much. Their older brother had always been a touchy subject. He is strong, tall, handsome, sweet, kind, intelligent, everything they hope to be someday. He is perfect, to them, at least, to everyone else, he’s too odd. Omegas are expected to have taken an alpha by the age of 18, their brother is 21 and has yet to claim anyone.

Omegas may be the ones running society and calling all the shots, but they still have physical expectations to be met amongst themselves, and that is that omegas should not be too tall and too lean, should not exhibit any traits that are too “alpha”. Their brother towers over them, even their father. Everyone that meets him expects an alpha, but when he reveals himself to be an omega, reactions are completely unfavorable. No one wants to mate with an odd-looking omega and risk lowering their rank. Yukhei would probably be better off if he _were_ born an alpha. All alphas have to do is look handsome, give their mates pups, take care of the house, and support their omega in any way they can.

“I’m sure things will work themselves out,” Johnny smiles, resting a hand on Ten’s shoulder and squeezing comfortingly. “I wish Ilie and I had had an alpha for you.”

Ten shakes his head and nudges him with a small smirk, “You’re a bad alpha, giving him just one pup.”

“I only wanted one anyway.”

They look over at the entryway to see Johnny’s mate, in a matching white suit. Ten grins and stands to greet the omega with a hug. “Hi hi!”

Taeil smiles and hugs back, patting Ten’s back, “Xuxi is young. He still has a lot of time to find someone to settle down with. I, for one, think it’s great that he’s going against the norm.”

“Yeah, I know, but I don’t want him to be alone forever.”

The omegas sit and Taeil glances over at Ten’s kids, “Hello.”

Mark and Yangyang blush and bow their heads in greeting, as is custom.

Taeil smiles and pats Ten’s knee in approval. They quiet when they hear shoes clicking softly against the marble floors. Mark sets his shoulders back, his expression becoming a little more serious, Yangyang notices and follows his lead.

And then the most beautiful person he’s ever seen walks into the room. Golden skin, plump little lips, merciless, playful eyes hiding behind tousled caramel brown bangs, and, as if he couldn’t be any more perfect, tiny moles. Oh, he’s going to worship those so much if he’s chose— 

“Finally. The Lee brothers. You don’t look like brothers.”

Yangyang flushes red and Mark smiles a little, used to Donghyuck’s teasing. “Well, I take after my mother. Yangyang takes after our father.” Donghyuck arches a brow, smirking at them with interest in his eyes.

Taeil clears his throat, “Hyuck, Ten brought his sons because he thinks they’ll be of good use to you.” Ten smiles when Donghyuck turns to meet his eyes. He’s always liked the little Moon Suh pup, always reminded of his own fiery, sassy youth days.

Donghyuck hums and smiles, “I thought he brought them because of how close he and Daddy are.”

Johnny chuckles and Taeil shakes his head, “Yes, that too.”

Donghyuck hums again and Ten draws out an envelope from within his suit coat, handing it to the young omega. Donghyuck draws out the papers folded neatly inside, skimming over them and thumbing through quickly. Yangyang gulps softly. Those papers are filled with his and Mark’s stats, everything down to how broad their shoulders are to how well they fare in a kitchen. He tries not to appear too nervous as Donghyuck folds up the papers and tucks them back into the envelope, handing it off to his mother.

“So we have a lion and a sheep… I think they’re pretty plain, in terms of skills—” he smirks, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he glances at Ten—“I think I’d like someone a little more endowed. Are you still in need of your old alpha?”

Ten smirks and arches a brow, “Don’t press your luck, kid.”

Donghyuck chuckles and shrugs, “Well, what more can I say? What do you think, Mommy?”

“I think they’re good boys, Hyuck, but you should make a choice quickly.” Taeil takes out the papers in the envelope to look them over.

“Hmm, I don’t know.”

“I can learn!” Yangyang blurts out. They all look to him in surprise. Mark nudges his side, warning him to keep quiet.

Donghyuck strides over, staring him down. “Learn what?”

Yangyang gulps, “I-I can learn to do anything y-you want me to.”

Donghyuck blinks once, smiles, and hums, nodding. “Alright. Here’s your first lesson: Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to. With me, you’ll learn your place, alpha.”

Yangyang looks away, bowing his head, cheeks burning, “I’m sorry, omega.”

Donghyuck snorts softly and glances at Mark, smiling when he meets his wide eyes. “I’ll take them both.”

Johnny claps, cheerfully and Ten grins, “You won’t be disappointed.”

“I know—” Donghyuck turns right around and marches out of the room—“Follow.”

The brothers stand, bowing to the adults before following behind Donghyuck. They watch them go and Ten sighs, leaning his head back on the couch, “For a second, I thought he was gonna reject them.”

“No. He’s been waiting for this day for forever. He’s just a bit of a brat,” Taeil pats Ten’s shoulder.

“Hey. Our baby is not a brat,” Johnny crosses his arms over his chest, pouting.

“He’s a little bit of a brat, John,” Ten chuckles.

The doorbell chimes and Johnny stands, walking out and returning a moment after with Taeyong and Yukhei in tow. Taeyong smiles, inclining his head towards Taeil. Yukhei stands beside his father, grinning wide as he waves.

“Hi, baby,” Ten smiles, patting the couch for them to sit.

“Xuxi, you grew out your hair!” Johnny exclaims.

Yukhei grins and nods, turning his head to let them see the long section of his hair, braided into two strands, the tips dyed blue and blond, the same shade of blue as Taeyong’s hair.

“It looks good on you,” Taeil adds, making the younger omega blush pink.

Ten smiles and dotingly strokes a hand over Yukhei’s cheek. “How was your trip?”

“Great! I got to see so many things and the food was so, so good! I could cry just thinking about it,” Yukhei sighs. “Where’s Mark and Yangie?”

“With your new brother-in-law.”

Yukhei gapes, smiling wide, “Both of them?!”

“Mhm,” Ten smiles proudly. 

Yukhei turns to his father with wide eyes when he hears him sniffling, hugging onto his thinner frame. “What’s wrong, Pa?”

“Nothing—” Taeyong sniffles and presses his fingers to his eyes, getting rid of his tears—“I’m just so proud of them. Getting chosen is—”

“The best thing in the world,” Johnny finishes for him with a small smile. “You know what happens to alphas that don’t make it, that aren’t chosen for the warmth and love of an omega?”

Taeyong shudders, hugging Yukhei back. “I don’t even wanna think about it.”

“No one wants to die alone like that,” Ten shakes his head with a frown, crossing his arms.

Taeil nods and nudges Johnny’s shoulder, “Why don’t y’all stay for dinner? They might be a while up there.”

“Sure. We’ve got nothing better to do.” Ten reaches around Yukhei to pat Taeyong’s knee. “Go, baby. Don’t get any tears in the food, ok?”

Taeyong sniffles and chuckles, “Yes, Tenie.” He stands, following Johnny towards the kitchen, leaving the omegas alone to chatter amongst themselves.

~~~

Donghyuck sighs, undoing the topmost button of his dress shirt. He plops himself down at the edge of his king-sized bed, the plush white covers indenting under his weight. He eyes the Lee brothers, two alphas standing about the same height, similar build. The only difference seems to be their skin tone and their facial structures, Mark is thin, pretty, sharp cheekbones, and a dangerous look in his eyes, ambition. His brother, on the other hand, is more squared, but not heavily so, just the right amount, handsome, and despite the carefree glint in his eyes, he seems to know exactly what he wants too.

He really got lucky. He’s been wanting two alphas ever since he was little, but everyone knows how risky it is to claim more than one alpha. They grow aggressive and envious, killing each other just for the sole affections of their omega, but he nabbed himself brothers. They may still be hostile towards each other, but they always have been, they’ll soothe it out.

He grins and Mark gets a little questioning lilt in his eyes. Donghyuck may have chosen them, but so long as their necks are free of bond marks, there’s still the chance he can change his mind.

“Help me get out of this suit—” he gestures with a head nod towards the walk-in closet next to the bathroom—“Hangers and all that is in there.”

Yangyang and Mark exchange a small glance before approaching Donghyuck from either side. They slide the suit coat off and Yangyang takes it, walking over to the closet as Mark continues, letting his fingers skim over the silver chains. “Do I remove these as well, omega?”

Donghyuck smirks, “Yes.” Mark gets one knee up on the bed, reaching around him to unclasp them. Donghyuck watches him from the corner of his eyes and chuckles, “This is funny, huh, Markie? Didn’t I tell you we’d end up together?”

“Yes, you did, omega.”

“You can call me Hyuck or Ducky or whatever you’re comfortable with—” Mark glances him as he gets one of the necklaces off, quirking a brow at Donghyuck’s too innocent smile—“You’re gonna be crying for your _mommy_ when I’m through with you and your brother. Is he a good little alpha like you?”

Mark nods, not trusting his voice. His cheeks are seemingly permanently pink. He gets the necklaces off and takes them towards the closet as Yangyang returns, kneeling at Donghyuck’s feet to get his white boots off. He can feel Donghyuck’s eyes on him as he unzips them. He wasn’t expecting to be tested so early, but he and his brother know how to remove a suit correctly. They could do it in their sleep. Father taught them well.

Donghyuck helps, raising his leg as he slips the boot off and sets it aside. “Why Germany?” Yangyang pauses and glances up at Donghyuck, clearly confused. “You went to a boarding school in Germany, right? Why Germany?”

Yangyang returns his attention to the boots, slipping the other one off, “My dad has family over there.”

“Hm. So you went and Mark stayed here. Seems kind of odd to send the baby of the family far off.”

“My mom thought it would help my chances when I was of age.”

“He was right.” Donghyuck smiles and reaches down, caressing Yangyang’s cheek with the back of his hand. Yangyang blushes, staring up at him with wide eyes. It’s too bad he’s wearing suppressants, otherwise, Donghyuck would be able to smell how easily he’s getting flustered. Mark comes back and Donghyuck stands, only to let him unclasp his pants. Yangyang gets to work on removing his silver cufflinks. He steps out of the pants when they’re down to his ankles, letting Mark take them away. Yangyang sets the cufflinks aside and stands in front of him, unbuttoning the dress shirt with practiced ease. He tries not to look too pleased, watching the way Yangyang’s cheeks grow pinker and pinker.

Soon enough, he’s sitting there in nothing but his black briefs and white socks. The brothers stand before him, hands at their sides. Donghyuck smiles, crossing one leg over the other. Their eyes follow the movement. Mark gulps, just audible enough for Donghyuck’s smile to turn into a smirk. 

“What should we do first? Any ideas, Yangyangie? Markie?” The brothers meet his eyes and shake their heads no. “Oh! I’ve got one.” Donghyuck stands, clapping his hands softly before striding over to the bathroom. “Come.” He leads them into the grand bathroom, white and black marble makes up the counters and floor, much nicer than their old home. A big tub sits against the far wall beside a glass pane shower.

Donghyuck sits on a bamboo stool before his vanity, turning his head to remove his earrings. “Get naked. I won’t ask twice. Put your clothes on the counter.” He sees them hesitate for a millisecond through his mirror and then they’re both peeling off their silky blue suits. The next time he turns around, they’re both standing there nude as the day they were born.

He crosses the room to the bathtub, switching on the hot water. Steam almost immediately makes the room humid and begins to fog the glass and mirror. He sits at the edge and hums melodically as he looks through a drawer of bath bombs, salts, and oils. He unscrews the cap on a jar of purple salt and scoops some out and into the filling tub.

He glances over at them with a mischievous smirk, “You two look like bubble type alphas. You like bubbles?” He chuckles, doesn’t wait for them to answer as he pours out a clear liquid into the tub, quickly filling with purple water, suds foam and form.

He shuts off the water when it fills and gestures for them to get closer, “Get in and wash off.”

Mark and Yangyang calmly get into the tub, submerging themselves in the steaming warm water and bubbles. Their cheeks turn red when they hear soft piano music playing and glance at Donghyuck to see him setting a speaker up on the sink counter. His socks and briefs are gone, revealing a perfectly round, pert ass. They blush and avert their gaze, scrubbing themselves down.

Donghyuck hums along, harmonizing as he lays out a few more white rugs on the floor before the tub. He can feel slick already inching down his thighs, excited at the prospect of finally bedding the brothers. He’s had his eyes on them since he was little. Their stat papers only affirmed the excellent choice he made.

And then he smells when they rub their suppressants off. Their scents are amplified by the steaming room. Mark’s dough-y scent and Yangyang’s old papers and dirt. Their combined smell is the essence of the earth and the house built upon it. Donghyuck’s caramel coffee scent will complete it, make it home.

He steps into the tub and sinks into the spot between them. The bubbles come up to just below his chest and he smirks, leaning back against the porcelain edge. He rests his arms back and beckons them close. “Let’s familiarize ourselves, hm?”

Yangyang and Mark exchange one glance and close in on him from either side. They mold to his sides and press their noses to the crook of his neck and just below his jaw, inhaling his heated scent with open mouths. Donghyuck purrs and leans his head back as the sniffling turns into pecks and licks against his skin. He can feel Yangyang, in particular, tracing the tiny moles and suckling gently, reverently; however, it’s Mark who takes the initiative and lets his hands wander, skimming his stomach, all the way down to his thigh.

Yangyang’s kisses trail lower to his chest, nibbling his collarbones before moving to take one of his nipples in his mouth. Donghyuck sighs and arches into the wet heat of his mouth. Mark’s kisses trail higher to his jaw and cheek. He leans into him and smiles when Mark wraps an arm around his shoulders, tilting his head to kiss him sweet and mellow.

Donghyuck groans in his throat, tracing the sharp line of Mark’s jaw with his fingers before grabbing his chin and tilting his mouth open, pressing their tongues together. Mark makes a strained noise and kisses back with fervor. He feels when Donghyuck jolts in his hold and doesn’t realize why until he sees his brother is nowhere to be seen. Donghyuck breaks their kiss, gasping for air, breath coming hot and heavy. He reaches into the water and not a second after, Yangyang emerges, hair matted on his forehead, suds of bubbles sticking to his lean form, and a smirk on his lips.

“Sneaky,” Donghyuck chuckles, bopping his nose lightly. He turns onto his knees, leaning on the tub’s edge, pillowing his head with his arms as he glances over his shoulder. Mark and Yangyang’s eyes are glued to his rump only half-hidden by the bubbles. He sways his hips side to side and chuckles when their gazes follow, “Like animals… Let’s get one thing clear. I’m not having any pups until I’m at least 25, understand?”

Their watery eyes move to meet his and both nod, serious, despite their flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. They’re already far away, dazed-looking from a little kissing, so he can safely assume they were good little alphas through their adolescent years. He wouldn’t be surprised if they haven’t even been around an omega without suppressants, save for their mother and brother.

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t help you through a rut, ok?” He smiles sweetly and his words reach them. Little smiles find their way on their lips. “Ok. You may continue.”

Yangyang moves to touch him, eager, but his brother holds him back with a hand on his forearm. Donghyuck arches a brow, surprised he listened and didn’t go off on his brother.

“Donghyuck.”

“Yes, Markie?”

“Is this another test or—”

“It’s not a test. The end goal is for you two to be bonded to me.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just bite us?”

“Yes, but this is a lot more fun,” Donghyuck chuckles, sways his hips again. “Get to it.”

The brothers close in on him again. Their hands rest on his ass and thighs, groping and feeling on the golden wet skin. His breath catches in his throat when they spread his cheeks, his knees squeak against the tub when they spread his thighs. He fights a laugh watching as they bump heads, both leaning down to taste and kiss all they can. He turns away and closes his eyes, enjoying it.

Mark and Yangyang tilt their heads to fit and place respectful kisses on each of Donghyuck’s perfect globes before parting ways. Yangyang traces the scent of slick to its source, groping Hyuck’s thigh once before pressing his tongue flat against his fluttering entrance. An indescribable, intoxicating taste overtakes him, the slick is thick on his tongue like molasses. He wants to get away and drown in it all at the same time. 

He’s, at least, surprised to find, despite having never done this before, his body knows exactly what to do. Of course, it could also be the way Donghyuck is arching his back and moaning softly with every one of his and his brother’s ministrations that leads him on.

Mark busies himself licking all along Hyuck’s taint, cleaning up the slick that was already running down over his balls. He moves one off his hands, the one not keeping him spread, to cup his sack and his dick, already filling with his strokes. Donghyuck arches his back enough for him to take his balls into his mouth and suckle. He’s clean, completely, nothing but fine peach hairs on the curve of his ass, and a sweat beginning to build.

They switch positions a few times, taking turns to eat him out and suck him off all at the same time, and Donghyuck revels in the power trip. By the time he’s constantly leaking, he’s already figured out how they work with each other. While Mark is the oldest, he often yields to his brother, out of selflessness or love, he can’t tell yet. He sits up at once, drawing out confused whines from his alphas.

“You’re all clean now, right?” He asks and turns around to pat their cheeks affectionately. Their faces stink of him and are wet with his fluids. They’re as good as his and he preens, nudging them out of the tub.

They step out, blushing pink and dripping from the tub, both water and suds. Their cocks stand erect between their legs and Donghyuck has a hard time not laughing in glee to see Mark’s knot is already swollen. Mark is longer, but Yangyang is thicker and Donghyuck will bet big money his knot is a lot bigger than his older brother’s.

He hums and appraises them while he tweaks his own nipples. “Don’t you guys feel awkward being naked around each other?”

“Yes, a little,” Mark answers, avoiding looking at his brother.

Yangyang shrugs, “We kind of promised we wouldn’t be awkward if we both got picked by the same person.”

“Weirdos—” he pulls the plug in the tub and raises his arms expectantly, pouting at them—“Take me to my bed.”

Mark reaches for a towel as Yangyang helps him up out of the tub. He smiles, leaning into Yangyang’s arms, placing a quick little peck on his lips and laughing when it elicits blushes red and pink down to his chest. Mark wraps him up in a towel and pats him dry as gentle as possible. When he’s done, Yangyang picks him up in his arms and carries him all the way to the bed, setting him down as if he’s a sleeping baby.

Donghyuck smiles and pulls on his arm, leading his fingers down to his slick-gushing hole. He hears Yangyang’s breath catch in his throat, but that doesn’t stop him from massaging two fingers over his rim, round and over till his hand is just as wet as Hyuck is.

“Markie, come here,” he commands and the alpha nears, joining them on the bed. Donghyuck pats the spot just beside his head and Mark walks closer on his knees until he’s right where he wants him. Mark gasps and groans in surprise with Hyuck’s lips wrapping around the head of his cock. Donghyuck smirks up at him, sucking him down, down, down until plush lips bump into the swell of his knot. He swallows all around him and Mark swears he feels his knot puffing up almost painfully.

Donghyuck moans, spreads his legs wider as Yangyang takes to fucking him with three fingers, using his thumb to rub and massage his taint with every thrust of his hand. Mark whines above him, his hips twitching forward into Donghyuck’s mouth, his knot doesn’t allow him to move much further, but Hyuck bobs his head anyway, purring every time pre-cum is spurted down his throat.

The hornier Donghyuck gets, the hornier Mark and Yangyang will get in turn, so by the time drool and pre-cum is sticking to his chin, Mark is whining and groaning, seconds from bursting, and Yangyang is huffing, hugging his legs to his chest as he fucks into his thighs, the leaking head peeks from between their shiny golden plushness.

Donghyuck pulls away from Mark, letting go of him with an audible wet pop, obscene enough to make all three of them blush. He pushes Yangyang away with a foot planted on his chest. He stumbles back, panting and leaking pre-cum like his brother. Hyuck slides off the bed, looking at them expectantly, “I want you both. Now.”

Mark and Yangyang stand in front and behind him and it’s now they decide to fight. Donghyuck blinks in surprise as he’s twisted in place.

“I want the front,” Mark says, holding onto Donghyuck’s hands.

Yangyang maneuvers Donghyuck around to face him with his hands on his hips, “That’s not fair. You already got to watch him. I want the front.”

“That didn’t count!” And Mark moves him back around so he’s facing him.

Donghyuck gets dizzy from the constant back and forth and rolls his eyes, “Any day now.”

Finally, Yangyang relents with a shake of his head and Mark grins giddily, petting a hand over Donghyuck’s cheek. “Sorry, Hyuckie.”

Yangyang wraps himself around his back, siweny arms around his waist, pulling him back so his chin rests on his shoulder. Donghyuck smiles and purrs, curving to fit his ass against Yangyang’s groin. 

Mark glares at his brother and pulls Donghyuck back, away from him, “Share, Yangyang.”

“Sure thing, brother.”

Together, they lift Donghyuck. Yangyang takes hold of his ass and Mark rests his legs on his arms. Donghyuck blushes for once and wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, pressed in on either side by muscular alpha bodies. He might just cum untouched. Mark guides his cock in first, slipping in easily and groaning when he does. Yangyang slides in beside him with a little slippery struggle.

Donghyuck pants and lets out a guttural moan, stuffed with two cocks, pressing and filling in all the right places. His body takes that as a sign to spurt out more slick, wetting and dripping from where they’re all connected and onto the floor. “Fuck me,” he whines.

The brothers thrust up into him and he swears he sees stars. They huff and groan and moan as they buck up as much as they can without slipping out. Yangyang presses his nose to the crook of his neck, inhaling his heated scent like he’ll die without it. Mark kisses the moans from his lips, nipping and suckling on the bites.

They’re pistoning in and out so fast. The room is filled with the wet smacks and their gasps of pleasure. Donghyuck whines high-pitched, yanking at the brother’s heartstrings. Yangyang presses open-mouthed kisses to his scent gland and Mark seals their lips, kissing Donghyuck like he’s never been kissed before. Donghyuck orgasms, crying out against Mark’s lips, painting his chest with streaks of white. He squeezes on the two cocks and feels one slip out as he does. Mark breathes harshly so he knows he came too.

Yangyang hasn’t and carries Donghyuck away from his spent brother to lay him on the bed. Mark stumbles to the bed and collapses on his side, panting, eyes half-lidded like he’ll fall asleep on the spot. Yangyang spreads Donghyuck’s legs and covers his body with his own, sinking into him again. Donghyuck moans from oversensitivity and then cries out again as Yangyang ruts into him, thrusting without abandon. He hugs onto his shoulders, he really can’t do anything but hang on for dear life.

He moans and moans right into Yangyang’s ear, spurring the young alpha on until he finally stops, plugging Donghyuck up with his knot as he releases. Donghyuck orgasms a second time, squeezing on Yangyang’s knot, milking him completely. Yangyang whines and tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck to Donghyuck’s teeth. They sink in without preamble and he feels all of Donghyuck’s pride and love in his chest like it’s his own. He manages to pull his brother close enough for Donghyuck to sink his teeth into his neck too. Mark moans in his half-asleep state and smiles.

Donghyuck loves them, licks their bond marks clean of blood while he waits for Yangyang’s knot to go down. He was right about it being bigger so it might take a while. Mark dozes off in the process, a smile permanent on his lips. Yangyang stays awake, holding himself up over his omega.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, hm?” Donghyuck murmurs. Yangyang smiles in response and Hyuck pats his cheeks before kissing him softly.

“Mark used to talk about you a lot when we were little.”

“I know. Who wouldn’t? I’m amazing.”

Yangyang chuckles and Donghyuck smiles fondly. “I wish I knew you back then too. He says you two would always get into trouble with your friends.”

Donghyuck arches a brow, smirking, “Oh, don’t worry, Yangie. The real fun has only just begun.”

They're together, they forget everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I just think yanghyuck is very neat, and hey why not add in some Lee fam while I'm at it. I hope y'all liked this garbage baby :)  
> (and if you didn't, that's ok too. this is a bit of a crack fic anyway lol)
> 
> Hope you're all doing well! :)


End file.
